Adventures in Cali!
by Kuroii Miyumi
Summary: HanaKimi Characters go to Califronia to visit Mizuki, she shows them around
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in Cali**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi. It belongs to Hisaya Nakajo. **

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction! I hope you like it! Please tell me what I can do better and give me honest reviews! I would also like to say thanks to Rai Midori, who inspired me to write for Fanfiction!! She's also a writer for Fanfiction. her stories are really good. Search her up! Thanks**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mizuki, I'm so glad you decided to grow your hair back! But it's still not as long as before." Julia commented.

"I don't want to grow it back that long! I like it semi-short buy still comfortable. Both Julia and Mizuki were in Mizuki's room in California. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mizuki exclaimed. She ran to the door and flung it open. She stared at her visitors, shocked standing in her doorway were Nanba Minami, Tennouji Megumi, and Oscar Himejima, followed by all of Dorms 1, 2, and 3!

"Wh-what are y-you doing he-here?" she stuttered.

"Mizuki! Didn't you read that Osaka Sports Newspaper we flung at you? We're vacationing in California for the summer" Nanba replied.

"Where are you staying then?"

"HAHA! We had a competition back at Osaka High and, of course, Dorm 2 won. So now we will be staying at your house while the others stay at hotels!" Nanba replied.

"HEY! What do you mean "of course" you won!! You cheated!" Tennouji argued.

"No we didn't!" Nanba said as he strolled into the house, followed by Nakatsu, Kayashima, Sekime, Nakao, Noe, and the rest of Dorm 2.

"Long time no see." a soft deep voice said behind Mizuki. She quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. She recognized it. It was Sano.

"SANO!" Mizuki exclaimed as she threw her arms around Sano. Sano smiled and entered into the house.

"It's huge!" he commented.

"Go back to you hotel and come back 2 hours later. I'll bring you somewhere fun!" Mizuki added to Dorms 1 and 3.

"So, where are we going when they come back?" Nakatsu asked.

"OH! We're going to the best place in California!"

_Did you like this chapter? If you did, tune in next time for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures in Cali – Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi**_

_**A.N.: I hope you like this second chapter of my story. Remember, I want honest reviews! Sorry I couldn't type it up sooner Also, I can't really do it any longer. It's just not any of my strengths as you can probably tell. . **_

­­­­­­­

"Hollywood of course!" Mizuki shouted. It was clear that she was overly excited.

"EHHH??" all the members of dorm to droned.

"It's where all the best actors in America live! We can all go see!"

"Mizuki, are you sure all of Dorms 1, 2, and 3 can go all at once to Hollywood? Imagine how big of a crowd we will be." Sano reminded her. "And calm down, we don't go until 2 hours after."

"YES!! HOLLYWOOD! HOLLYWOOD! WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Nakatsu shouted at the top of his lungs. "I've read about it in Japanese magazines! It's seems like a great place! Thanks Mizuki!" Nakatsu ran up to her and hugged her until she pushed him off.

"I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Dorm 2 all went back to watching the television, absorbed in it's "Englishness", as Nanba had said. Mizuki chuckled to herself and went to explain everything to her now shocked and freaking parents.

"Lunch time!" Mizuki exclaimed an hour later. "After lunch we will go and retrieve dorms 1 and 3 from their hotel and ride the bus to Hollywood. It's only a fifteen minute walk to their hotel. Not surprisingly, Nakatsu ate 10 finger sandwiches for lunch.

"Nakatsu, you eat like a pig!"

"I can't help it, I was born in the year of the pig. laugh"

"Well you don't see all of us eating like pigs, pig." Sano replied.

"Uhh...well...I'M SPECIAL THEN!" Nakatsu exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Ok, lets go now! Hurry up we don't' have much time, and they're waiting!" Mizuki panicked.

"Well, let's make then wait longer, we are far more superior than them anways." Nanba said sophisticatedly.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and muttered "The same Nanba-senpai, of course" Sadly, Nakao had heard.

"Even if he does change, I will still love him!" He replied, and threw himself at Nanba. He shook him off and caught up with Mizuki. Fifteen minutes later, Mizuki was at the hotel counter to ask for Dorms 2 and 3. The guy at the hotel counter called up for them, and they came down in an instant, sweeping Mizuki off her feet.

"Let's GO!!" she shouted all the arguments between the dorms.

Once at the bus stop, Mizuki sighed because there was no people waiting there, and it was not the rush hour. On the bus, everyone got a seat, except for some people in Dorm 3 and Mizuki because the came in last. Sano, and Nakatsu both offered their seat at the same time, and glared at each other. Clearly they were not over their argument yet. Mizuki, foreseeing a problem arising, refused both of them.

"Hey! You let her sit in a seat and not me?" Oscar complained, as he was one of the ones who didn't get a seat.

"She's special" Nakatsu replied, and everyone in Dorm 2 laughed at the memory-reminder.

"Hollywood stop!" The bus driver shouted on top of the noise.

"This is our stop guys! Come on!" As soon as the last person from Osaka High was out, the bus driver sighed in relief." Mizuki payed the amazingly high bill and left.

Mizuki had to round up all the guys like dogs, because they were running in all directions, loose.

Mizuki took out her V.I,P, card and the gatekeeper let them in. (Even I don't' know where she got that! I leave that to your imagination)

As soon as all of them got in, they all stood in awe, speechless at what they saw.

_Liked this chapter? Tune in next time for the next one!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures in Cali – Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or its characters._

_A.N. I took the advice of XxDawnxRiderxX to make them star in a movie, and I hope you don't mind if I did. It makes a good story. Thanks to all who love the story, and keep up the R & R. Also, this chapter has a significant link to the Jdrama. _

_-Kuroii Miyumi_

Mizuki and the group walked towards a set for an upcoming movie when she bumped into a man with a burly beard and glasses. As he finished picking up his things, he looked up in shock, speechless.

"Just what I'm looking for." he muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Mizuki questioned.

"You're just the actors I'm looking for! For my upcoming movie! I've been looking all over for good looking actors for it!"

Nanba immediately stepped up and said "Yep! Good thing you found me! I am, of course PERFECT for the job." (The man was Japanese who could also speak English, so Nanba spoke Japanese)

"So, you will accept the job?"

"Of course!" a very delighted Oscar stepped towards the man. "I am Oscar Himejima, Dorm Head of Dorm 3 of Osaka High. My dorm members and I are experts of the performing arts! That's ME!"

The man seemed scared of Oscar now. "Don't mind him." Nanba whispered to him.

He nodded and announced, "Well! My name is Takayuki! Welcome to the team! Just follow me in to sign the contracts!"

"Wait a minute! Making am movie takes a long time! How long are you staying for?" Mizuki had to ask.

"Lets see. Once the principal hears that we're stars in America, she'll let us stay here until it's done!" Nakatsu replied with a wide grin. "Trust me."

"Now that's a hard thing to do." Nanba commented with a chuckle. By now, Nakatsu was fuming as he strolled away.

"Please come over here." Takayuki said. "Since you don't' know English, we'll have to do the movie in Japanese. It'll be America's first Japanese movie! "Ashiya," he said, looking at their name tags and handing out scripts, "You will be a character named Horikita Maki. Nakatsu-kun; Ikuta Toma, Sano-kun; Oguri Shun….."

"Perfect! Oscar at your service. I will, of course, do my best to please you." and with a flick of a cape, he was off to practice his lines.

During the awkward silence that followed, Sano piped up. "What a coincidence. The characters in the movie have similar personalities as us. This should be easy. Ikuta Toma is a pig. Just like Nakatsu." laughs

"Hey! I heard that!" Nakatsu said from across the room. Mizuki giggled at Sano's comment, and Nakatsu blushed.

I agree with Sano!" Nanba laughed. "Remember today at lunch?" Nakatsu sighed, annoyed and irritated.

When they finished for the day, Mizuki asked Sano, " I can't believe you actually agreed to do this."

"Heh, might be fun, and for you." He smiled, and Mizuki blushed, her cheeks flushing with red.

For dinner, Mizuki took them to a famous steakhouse and bar. Nanba was immediately attracted to the girls and the bar. Mizuki stopped him as he was strolling towards the bar with his usual playboy sly grin across his face.

"Come on Nanba-senpai! We're eating at the STEAKHOUSE not the BAR!" Mizuki dragged him towards the table where the waiter had directed them.

"I don't' like red heads anyways." Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Thank god we have a waiter and the not a waitress."

"YES! STEAK!" cried Nakatsu, "I love steak!"

"Tone it down Nakatsu," Mizuki warned him. He sat back down and looked at the menu. He ordered a 12 oz. New York Steak with as side of a baked potato AND a French onion soup."

When their food came, Nanba faced Nakatsu with a laugh and muttered, "Pig." Fortunately, Nakatsu was too hungry to care what others though and dug into his food right away.

Back at the house, Takayuki phoned Mizuki, telling her that rehearsal was at 10:00am SHARP tomorrow and they were NOT to be late.

After many struggles along the way, ( I find that imagination for this part is stronger, although most of it revolves around Oscar, Tennouji, Nanba, and Nakatsu.) they finally all got the one bus to Hollywood. It was 9:00am, and it took them one hour to get to Hollywood.

"We'll make it just in time, hopefully." Mizuki announced.

Along the way, on the highway and they were 5 mins away from Hollywood when a wild deer jumped out from the woods. The bus driver, trying to veer off and avoid the deer, crashed into the trees. Everything was smoking, and nobody could see around.

Coughing, Mizuki tried to find Sano when she tripped along some figures on the ground.

_Will they make it in time to Hollywood? What happened to all the members of Osaka high? Will they still be able to act? Find out in my next chapter, hopefully coming out soon! I also need ideas for what happens and what kind of movie they're in! Thanks!_


End file.
